


Harnessed: Coda

by ashes0909, FestiveFerret



Series: Held [104]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Love, M/M, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: Steve breathed in once then let it slide slowly out of his mouth. This was where he belonged.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Held [104]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/646247
Comments: 39
Kudos: 274





	Harnessed: Coda

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is it: the last Held. We can't believe it's really over. Three years of work - which has been, at times, silly, fun, sexy, challenging, engaging and heartwarming for us - finally coming to a close. This is such a bittersweet moment. Thank you, from the bottom of our joined hearts, for sharing this journey with us. To everyone who has read along from day one to the people reading this a year from now, thank you, thank you. This verse will always mean so, so much to us. We have grown so much over the past three years, we've shared so much with each other and with this lovely fandom, and Held represents such a deeply important stage in our relationship, beyond being a piece we love about people we love. From planning this story in chatrooms to sitting side-by-side on the couch, this story has been a beautiful labor of love. We’ll miss it and you all, so much. You can follow us on tumblr at ashes0909.tumblr.com and festiveferret.tumblr.com to stay in touch; we have lots of new things planned for the future, together and on our own! All the love in the world, ashes & FestiveFerret <3

The living room was cool enough that Steve's skin was no longer sweating, but warm enough that he hadn't broken into goosebumps. His heart rate had slowed, back to the soft, steady thud that pumped the serum through his body. His breath - no longer drawn in with great heaving pants, but even and deep. 

Tony leaned back on the couch, glasses on but otherwise naked, a tablet in hand. His brow furrowed slightly as his eyes danced back and forth across the screen, and every now and then the corner of his lip would curl up like he disagreed with some note his past self had taken. 

Tony's spent cock lay against his thigh, stripes of sweat and the come Steve hadn't managed to catch with his mouth painted over his stomach. They would need to get up soon, clean up, get dressed, start the day, but for now…

Steve's eyes blinked heavily every time he dropped them closed, threatening sleep but never quite following through. It was winter outside, but the soft hum of electronics in the penthouse drowned out the distant howling of the wind. The sun was bright, but it softened as it cut through the windows, pooling on the carpet like catnip, trying to entice someone into a mid-morning nap. Steve leaned his cheek against Tony's knee, both arms wrapped around his calf loosely. He'd been cuffed behind his back, and Tony had unlocked them, but Steve had begged for one of the bracelets to be left on so it still hung from his wrist, the chain clattering softly with every movement. 

Steve could still feel the echo of their shared pleasure; it rolled through him in tiny, cresting waves that were slowly drawing farther and farther apart. He could still feel Tony's hands on him, his lips, his cock, the hot burst of his come on his tongue. He wore nothing but the single cuff, his shield harness, his collar, and his wedding band. The fingers of his right hand wandered over to his left to wind his ring around and around his finger. He was so used to it being there, by now, that it felt instantly wrong to take it off. The movement made the harness pull around his shoulders, pressing into his skin, like Tony's teeth had earlier, leaving bite marks down Steve's neck. 

The lazy morning curled warmly around him, and Steve didn't try and struggle up from the soft, hazy, safe place Tony had brought him down to. He floated, a lazy reel of memories from the hundreds of other times Tony had wrapped him up in leather and lovebites rolled through his mind - beachside and cliffside, in front of others and in the intimate privacy of their own bed. There was a time, not even that long ago, when feeling alive like this was something he hadn’t even known was possible. To find stillness in the storm, to give himself so completely, and to receive in return the freedom of letting go - it wasn’t a reality he would have been able to imagine. 

But then there was Tony. Bright, beautiful, brilliant Tony. There was Tony’s gaze and Tony’s orders, Tony’s toys, and his endless imagination, there was kneeling by Tony’s side. With one ingenious proposition, Steve's entire world had forever changed. 

Steve closed his eyes against the reminiscent rush of the infinite ways they’d changed one another, nuzzling into Tony’s leg because he couldn’t contain his joy and needed to share it with its source. Tony hummed and his hand dropped from his tablet to the top of Steve's head. He combed through his hair then cupped his cheek. "You alright, my love?" he said softly.

"Yes, Tony," Steve replied, his voice rough. His head was still too heavy to lift, but he turned his face into Tony's knee in a silent  _ I love you,  _ and Tony's touch whispered it back.

Steve breathed in once then let it slide slowly out of his mouth. This was where he belonged, no matter what they would face that day, as Avengers, as Steve and Tony, no matter what challenges lay ahead. He would always belong at Tony's side, at Tony's feet, twined together in submission and possession, in promise and love. 

Tony's fingers furrowed gently through Steve's hair, tugging softly at the strands then smoothing them down under his palm. 

And Tony would always have him. Keep him. Own him. Ground him. He was safe here, perfectly balanced, perfectly loved.

Held.


End file.
